Past future what is real?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: ok this is a Danny PhantomYgo crossover. High ratting for later content. Danny finds himself in Dimino city due to his parents 'new' Job, but finds he has not entirely left his world behind. When Ann Marie appears.. it is latter discovered that she is the
1. every kids worst fearwe are Moving?

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Yugioh. I do own however Jessamine and Ann Marie. I also am making this fiction for fun and non-profit purposes only.

A/n: this idea like most of my fics come up rather unexpected and spir of the moment. Thease turn out to start slow but in the end turn out to be my best.

Chapter 1.

It was early one Sunday morning as the sun made its appearance through the window of a young teenage boy's bedroom bits of black hair the only part of him visible from under the blankets he kept himself wrapped in. He tried with much effort to ignore the sounds of his parent's knocks and calls for him to get up. Normally, they would have let him sleep in, but this morning was different. Danny groaned as he continued to ignore his parents for as long as he could, but in the end had to give into their attempts at interrupting his sleeping. Tossing his covers aside he got up muttering a coming mom and dad to the rattling door as he rummaged through his dresser searching for something to put on so he would look sum what presentable. School had finished and he along with his friends were now enjoying summer, or so Danny thought to himself before his parents had broken him from his sleeping.

Yawning he left his room fallowing his parents and his sister Jazz downstairs into their living room where the normally talked. When it was early in the morning and all members of the family were together, Danny knew that good news was not going to come out of this conversation. He tried to focus on his parents as he rubbed sleep from his blue eyes which remained closed as he tried to perform this task. "We have something we have to tell you kids." His father started which in turn received a couple of groans from his son and daughter.

"This is going to be some preaty bad news." Jazz said with a deep sigh.

Their father continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "I got a new job..." he went on but was cut off by jazz's excited question.

"You mean a REAL NORMAL job?" Jazz asked hoping that her parents would quit their hunt for ghosts which she thought was not only stupid, but it was making her and her family look like a family of side show freaks considering her parents didn't mind going public with their 'ghost' hunting.

"Yes Jazz it's a research type job. I will still continue the ghost hunting with your mother, but this will fether assist us in our hunt, but it requires one catch. We will have to move." He said.

Both Danny and Jazz turned pail white as the shock of what their father had just said sunk in full force. "We are moving?!" Dany exclaimed once the ability to speak once again reached him.

"To where?" Jazz asked as soon as she recovered her own voice unable to think of a protest.

"Well Domino City Japan." Their father replied still ignoring his children's reactions as if they had never said them.

"You mean to tell me we are moving halfway across the world?!" both Danny and Jazz shouted at once in horrified shock.

"That's right kids....Japan has a lot to offer in our hunt for ghosts. They have experienced a high amount of super natural occurrences with reports of real monsters roaming about the city and roomers about people living with ghosts inside them, but in this case they refer to them as spirits." Their mother cut in as she took hold of her husbands hand.

"That's fine for you, but what about us your children, don't you think it could have some damaging effects on us?" Jazz asked as she tried desperately to convince her parents not to make the move. However, her complaints and comments fell on deaf ears as her parents continued on.

"Think of it as a big adventure." Their father continued on.

"Now the reason I got you guys up so early is because we have a big day of cleaning ahead of us because tomorrow someone will be by to inspect the house. Which means the basement needs to be secured we cannot let them inside the ghost zone." Their mother instructed.

Danny and Jazz both nodded as everyone got started on cleaning something. Danny headed to take a shower before he got started his mind full taking in everything that his parents just told him and his sister. He did not want to leave his friends behind, and he also felt that he could not leave. Not ever since that accident that had changed him a few months back. Once his shower was complete, he changed into some cloths for the day and started to clean up the mess of cloths to be washed. Out in the hall, he could hear Jazz not only clean the hallway, but try many times to get her parents to change their minds, but with no such luck. They kept telling her the same thing that she and her brother would get used to the idea, and they would make new friends in no time.

While Danny cleaned his room he was having a 3 way conversation with his best friends Tucker and Sam. He had just finished telling them move and needless to say both of them were in complete shock. "So when are you moving?" Sam asked after a long unnerving sliance.

"I am not really sure, soon I think Mom and dad are starting the process of selling the house. We are going to have someone come over and check the place out." Danny explained giving them all the information he could.

"Sounds like your parents have been planning this for a while now, man that is fast." Tucker commented with a deep sigh.

"Tell me about it, Jazz has been trying all morning to convince my parents not to move, but they seem dead set on moving." Danny said.

"Harsh...and not like them." Sam said as she lay back on her bed.

"GO figure they are my parents. I'll stop by and see you guys before I go though." Danny promised as he unhooked his computer and started packing it glad he had saved the packing material. He figured that he might as well get started on some of the packing and get himself ahead. It was then he got a call from his parents and had to let his friends go.

He was right when he told Tucker and Sam that it wouldn't be long before the made the big move. Between the packing and what not, it only took a good two weeks. Finally the day Jazz and Danny were dreading had finally arrived and they prepared to move to their new home.

On moving day, Danny stopped at Tucker's house and bid good bye to his friend even though he didn't want to have to say goodbye. "Here.." Tucker told him as he handed him a hands free divice like they used when they chatted with each other. "Now even though you will be halfway across the world, we can keep in contact and our parents won't be complaining about international phone charges." Tucker explained hugging his friend one last time.

Danny thanked Tucker before he headed over to sam. The three of them had been best friends for as long as Danny could remember, and he knew that Sam had a strong feeling for him that went deeper then friendship, but she would not out right admit it. Never the less with knowing this, Sam was the hardest to say goodbye too. He took the long road home not in any hurry to move.

Waving goodbye to his old life, he got in back of the family van, which looked like a moving computer lab then a van with the walls lined with different computer screens and push buttons. The ban only had 3 seats two up front where Danny's parents sat, and a long three person bench seat in the far back. The roof of the van had many different rador and satellite equment attached to it all moving in different directions making little to no sound say for a few squeaks here and there where some of the insterments needed to be cleaned. ::At least there is no way we can drive there:: Danny thought as they reached the Airport and everyone got out of the van.

The trip itself took longer then Danny and Jazz had thought it to be seeming to span over a good day or so. Neither of them had been one place for so long, and Jazz was starting to feel cramped. "So how long should it take?" Jazz started to ask when the airplane speakers blared to life announcing their arrival in Domino, as well as the current time and tempura. The jolting of the plane touching ground awoke Danny a few minutes later, and he was greeted with a nice bright sun rise as his blue eyes focused to his surrounding environment.

"great I get to wake up to yet another sun raise." He groaned as the plane slowed to a stop and passengers were instructed both in English and Japanese to gather their things which they may have stored in the over head compartment.

After gathering their things, they drove to where their new home was to be. Their house was normal like all of the other homes on the block although it could have used a bit of touch up paint. For the rest of the day, Danny and Jazz unpacked their things and begun the task of moving in. As Danny reached the window that he chose to use for his bedroom, a feeling washed over him, and a blue mist floated out of his mouth and hovered in front of his eyes before vanishing. ::Dad was right ghosts do live here and just when I thought I was going to get a break from them.:: he thought to himself as he looked around for any sign of the ghosts he was all used to fighting back home. Finding nothing, he returned to his task of unpacking, but his mind was still on the odd feeling he kept getting.

In the house next door, a teenage girl slightly older then Danny sat on her back one of the windows of her large home slightly opened...her back against the wall headphones on as she listened to a cd. She did not notice the neibors moving in, and even if she did she ignored it as she enjoyed her one day off from school. Her brown eyes remained closed as she easily ignored the sounds of the movers next door, but snapped out of it when an odd feeling washed over her.. ::I since the presence of another spirt..:: a voice inside her head worned the young girl.

::I feel it too, but right now, I can't determine much...we had better remain on full alert... and I thought we could rest from the forces of evil once again... I guess not:: she replied keeping the last part of that to herself.


	2. The new transfer studentthe first day of...

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or Yugioh, so get over it. I do however own any characters that you don't recognize from either show... so...keep that in mind...onegai?

A/n: I was going to put all of this in the first chapter, but I chose not to. Keep in mind I do crossovers, but not quite like this.

Chapter 2

The Next day came all to soon for Danny and the news he had been dreading came to him much faster then he had wanted it to. He had to go to school, and he hated the place with a passion. ::Why can't the people here have a nice three Month summer?:: he thought to himself as he eyed the school uniform his Mother had given him during breakfast that morning. The outfit consisted of a white shirt with dark blue long sleeved jacket and matching pants. ::At least the uniforms aren't half bad:: he thought to himself leaving the jacket unbuttoned.

Upon reaching the school the confusion started once again for him. In His pocket, he had found a piece of paper with a locker number on it and blinked at it a moment. He was knocked off balance as two boys rushed past him One of them with blonde hair who appeared to be chacing a taller brown haired boy looking about ready to smack him with the newspaper he had on him the last one from the blonde's root that morning. He had planned on bringing it in because of one of the headlines and he wanted to share it with his other friends.

Danny seemingly approached the boys as he searched the rows of lockers and located the one that matched the number on his paper. "this can't be right he thought as he looked at the small locker. "How is one person suposted to fit anything in here?" he thought allowed. It was then he noticed what the other students were doing and opened the small locker. Inside of the locker was a note and a pair of blue bedroom slipper like shoes. Placing the note in his pocket, He took of his shoes and replaced them with the blue bedroom slippers before fallowing the rest of the students inside the school building.

Once inside he became aware of that same feeling he had noticed when he moved in, but this time it was when a short boy that looked like he was too young to be in high school walked past him not seeing him. The boy seemed normal enough except for his hairstyle which from Danny's current point of view was mostly black with traces of what looked like a deep purple and tipped off with a few strands of blonde. The boy's appearance was not spooked Danny though, no it was the fact his ghost sinceses seemed to not be working properly. If that was not enough, a girl in a black and silver wheelchair clipped Danny and as she did the same feeling washed over him. "gomanasi..." the girl said quickly her brown hair hiding her face as she kept it bent low.

Danny did not understand what she had said to him, but guessed it was some form of appoligy considering she had said it after nearly rolling over his foot. "its alright." Came his reply before he disappeared inside of the office.

"Ah you must be the transfer student." Came the voice of the vice principal as he spoke in thick accented English.

Danny had to concentrate for a minute, but found that he understood the man well enough to form a reply. "Why yes I am..." He said his shy nature taking over.

"Classes have already begun, but its your first day so don't worry about being late. Here is a pass and your class sedule. Your first class should make you feel right at home." The principal said while he watched Danny look over the paper he had handed him.

Danny was shown where his first class would be but at the same time felt a little bit nervous. Here he was in a new school and yet it wasn't turning out so well. Not in town one full day and he was already feeling ghosts around, but the strange thing was the ghosts were not flying around in plain view waiting to cause trouble. No sooner had he entered the classroom, the feeling washed over him stronger then normal, and on reflex, he covered his mouth acting like he may have to sneeze. "excuse me..." he said to no one in particular.

"Well take a seat in the back, Miss Hisa –San would you please raise your hand?" the teacher instructed.

The girl in the wheelchair raised her hand as the teacher had instructed her to do, but now Danny could get a better look at her. She was sitting up now her face visible and no longer hidden by her hair. Aside from the female uniform, she had brown eyes to match her brown hair and had a black wristwatch on her left wrist. Around her neck hung a pendent of some kind that admitted a soft gold glow for only a moment before fading. "Hi my name is Danny Fenton..." Danny said extending his hand to the girl after sitting down.

"He is trying to shake hands with you." Yuugi whispered as he tapped the girl on her other arm.

"Gomanasi...Fenton –Kun. Watashi wa.... Hisa, Jessamine. Pleased to meet you." The girl now known as Jessamine replied as she introduced herself remembering to extend her hand.

Danny blinked at what she just said taking and shaking her hand. "Um...I...didn't understand what you had said to me." He admitted sheepishly after taking his hand back hoping she understood him.

"Oh that, I just introduced myself to you. What I said was I'm sorry Fenton-Kun and then saying that I am Hisa Jessamine. Or in the English world it would be Jessamine Hisa. In japan, we use last name first quite often. The sufex after your name means that we have just met and we know each other as aquantances." Jessamine explained in perfect English with little hint she was even from Japan.

"Wow... you can speak English?" Danny asked.

"We all can and are expected to espically in English class." Jessamine explained. "The reason I speak it so well is I spent a good portion of my life living in the USA. If you want, I'll introduce you around and even help you with your langue classes." She finished offering to help him.

Danny smiled. "Thank you...." He said before turning around in his seat to face the front.

::Watch yourself...there is something about that boy...:: a voice worned inside Jessamine's head. However, she chose to ignore it and not space out as her fingers danced across the page of her English book. She knew the voice, but at the same time, she also had a good feeling about the new transfer student.

"Hey Danny...would you like to join us for lunch?" Yuugi asked after introducing himself when the lunch bell had rung.

"Thanks....that sounds great." He replied as he gathered his things. It was then he noticed that Jessamine was the girl that had clipped him on her way to class and thought about saying something, but couldn't think of a thing to say. He felt bad about seeing her in that wheelchair, and found he had so many questions to ask as well, but again his voice failed him.

Fenton-kun...? Are you alright?" Yuugi asked as he turned back and saw that Danny had not moved from his spot after watching Jessamine leave.

"OH I'm fine thanks, but...is ...she?" he found himself asking. "I mean...what happened to her?" he finally got the nerve to ask moving once again now walking in step with Yuugi.

"She is alright, and she just has some disorder that won't allow her to walk very well or for very long. She uses the wheelchair for long distances or for school." Yuugi explained as he stopped at his locker before heading to get his lunch then finishing as he picked out what he wanted to eat. By the time Danny and Yuugi had gotten there Jessamine was already at a table with Joey and Tristain. The two boys were fighting about something or other as was normal for them.

"Are they always like that?" Danny asked as he suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Yeah pretty much." Yuugi replied telling the two of them to knock it off.

Danny froze as in his lunch both when Bakura and Seto Kaiba passed by them the ghost feeling passing through him, but not as strong with Kaiba then with Bakura. Yami and Cynthia's nerves jumped when the display of power was released, but said nothing. Yuugi and Jessa were doing everything their power to ignore them and knew that they would listen better after school.

Lunch moved quickly as it always did and school resumed. But with all things, school in its own time came to an end. Yuugi decided to walk Jessamine home while Joey rushed home to check on his sister. After everything that the pair had been through in the past couple of years, it had brought them closer even though they lived far away in two different cities. Tristain was bugging Joey trying to find a way to get a date with Joey's sister which of chores Joey wouldn't allow. Serenity was much younger then either of the boys and that was another reason Joey felt he had to be so protective. Danny walked with Jessa and Yuugi finding that at least she lived near him..but it wasn't until they reached home he discovered she was the girl next door.

After saying a quick hello to his mom and dad, Danny went to his room and looked through the stack of homework that he already had. ::Wow they sure lay on the homework:: he thought to himself as he started to unpack some things and set some things up so he could do his homework considering his bed was the only thing in the room that wasn't covered in boxes Opening one of the boxes he saw the ear piece that he used to contact his friends and thought about giving them a quick call, but quickly realized that until he had figured out the time change, he would have to wait. His mind was full of worry about all of the strange feelings and they kept conflicting with his feelings. He first tried to shrug it off as being home sick and not used to the idea of the big move, but dismissed that because of his ghost powers acting up. He had felt it again, this time when Jessamine had gone to her window and closed it.

Picking up a text book, he thought about going next door and talking to her having the book as an excuse to get out of the house. "mom dad..." he called as he entered the living room where they were unpacking some things. "I'm going next door to get some help with a homework assignment." He told them showing the stack of books.

"Alright son, but don't be gone to long we need your help to set up the ghost hunting equement." His father called from a stack of boxes.

"Thanks dad..." he replied before he left the house. But once he reached the front door he had discovered thathe was losing his nerve. He knew it was to soon to be having feelings, but the real reason for being there was what made him so uneasy..


	3. things that go bump in the night or cras...

Disclaimer same as always I don't own Yugioh or Danny Phantom. I do however own Cynthia, Jessamine, and Ann Marie. Suing me will get you absolutely nothing.

Chapter 3

Jessamine sighed as she entered the house after bidding Yuugi a goodbye. Although on the outside it didn't look like it, Jessamine spent most of her time depressed or feeling used…today being no different. Taking her things to her room, she sorted them out so she could get started on her homework most of which had to be completed by the next day. Even though she wouldn't want to admit it, she was already missing Yuugi. He was the first person to notice her after she had returned from the states and the first person to make friends with her even if at times she didn't feel like she was doing a very good job about it.

Cynthia her Yami of sorts, appeared beside her in a ghost like form not aware that Danny was making plans to visit that night. She watched her counter part for a few moments before she opened her mouth to speak. "There is something unsettling about Danny that I can't quite put my finger on." She started getting directly to her point. Unlike Jessamine, Cynthia was more out there and open with her thoughts and feelings and would not hesitate to point them out.

"If this is one of those 'your getting over your head getting feelings for someone dangerous speaches' save it. Danny is just someone I want to make friends, and its not right for you to judge someone just because they are new or different." Jessamine said trying to cut the girl off.

"No he has power that could mean the end of us all." Cynthia protested.

"I think your buying into this just a little to much. Yes I synced it too, as did Yuugi, but neither one of think we should worry." Jessamine argued back.

"Demo Jessamine!" she shouted a knock at the door stopping her from finishing her complaint.

"I don't want to hear it Cynthia." Jessamine replied as she took off her pendent she always carried on her person and locking in a dresser. "Leave me alone….I am a big girl and can take care of myself." She finished as she moved to answer the door. "Yuugi?" she asked approaching the door.

"No its Danny … I was wondering…." Danny started but found himself stumbling for words.

"Oh hi Danny what can I do for you?" she asked as she moved to let him come in.

Danny took the invitation with a soft smile as he thought about what to say. "nice place…" he started but his ghost since had gone off yet again. "is there someone else here?" he asked….."I thought I heard voices...thats all." He finished quickly.

"Oh that's my sister She just doesn't think that you and I should be friends One of those over protective types." She lied.

"Oh where is she?" Danny asked.

"She has gone out we got into a fight about it and she decided to leave." Jessamine replied not quite lying this time.

"oh ok…um…well I came over to um…ask for help with my homework…" Danny said as he held up the book shrugging off what Jessamine had said.

"ok what subject are you having trouble with?" she asked unable to see the book he was holding.

"its Biology…" Danny said after turning the book over in his hands to look at the cover.

"homework isn't the real reason you came over is it?" Jessamine asked which took Danny off guard. "You have questions about me and if I have magical powers don't you?" she asked.

"no… homework really, but if you want to share that's fine too. Just one question though, how did you know?" he asked as he struggled again to find the right words to say.

"Your dad's interest in ghost hunting and studding the strange goings on here made the hedlines. Yuugi told me it was in the paper this morning since Joey brought one in." she said as she walked into her room and traced her hands down until she found the book that she would need and coming out with it tucked under her arm.

"well that's my dad for you…. He makes a big deal out of things that aren't real." Danny replied suddenly uneasy about having come over in the first place. There was something different about her that was for sure, but Danny couldn't quite place his finger on it. ::What if she knew he was half ghost…too..:: he thought as other thoughts flooded his mind. Pushing them aside he took a deep breath and sat down studying with Jessamine until Jazz came over to pick him up for something.

Later that night after most of the town had gone to bed for the night, the sky grew dark the stars seemingly being blotted out by the blackness street lights shattering as it covered the city. Danny awoke to the sounds of people's car alarms going off and the sound of shattering glass. Going to his window he concentrated as a beam of light in circled his waist separating a moment later, one of the rings going up while the other moved down. As they moved his night clothes changed into a black suit of sorts with a silver waist band and his hands were covered in gloves the same silver material as wdid his feet. His once Jet black hair was a shining silver like the silver outlining his outfit, and his once blue eyes were shining a glowing green color. Turning invisible for a moment he flew through the closed window not making a sound.

Once outside, Danny hovered over Jessamine's house taking notice that the girl appeared to be living alone save for the sister she claimed to have, but he saw no one. It was then he felt a ghost and looked in the window. Cynthia had come out of jessamine's pendent and was now trying to wake the girl. Danny strained to listen unsure if he could go in or not but realized that this ghost didn't seem to take on a more solid form. Turning invisible again he slipped into the house where he hoped he would not get caught by the ghost unsure if this ghost could feel or see him even if he could not be seen by the normal eye. "Jessa wake up!" Cynthia all but screamed as she tried to wake her counterpart with little to no effort. The girl did not budge and only shook off Cynthia when she tried to shake her. "Who is there?" Cynthia called out accusingly when she felt Danny entering the room.

"Its just me Danny, I only wanted to come check on Jessa here since she appeared to be all alone." Danny said quickly hints of fear in his voice as he chose his words.

At first Cynthia didn't know what to Make of Danny but concentrated on the type of power his body was giving off. When she discovered that his power was more like hers in the respect it wasn't created to cause evil, she relaxed a bit and replied. "I am Cynthia, a spirt, or ghost sort of speak that shares a body with Jessamine over here. I was reborn and dwell within her pendent and am here to protect her." She explained to the best of her ability.

At the turtle game shop, Yuugi had already been awoken when the lights in the house suddenly went out and the sounds of glass shattering caught him off guard. The skylight in his room right above his bed had shattered leaving his bed covered in a sheet of broken glass. It was just pure luck he managed to get out of his bed alive without getting bits of the glass in his face or eyes. "I wonder what is going on?" he asked as an older and taller version of himself stood beside him only with a few minor differences like the deepness in his voice.

"I feel it too, something dangerous is coming I can feel it." Came the reply of the older version of Yuugi.

"Do you think Jessamine is alright…what if it is that new kid?" Yuugi asked suddenly afraid. "Didn't Cynthia feel that he may be more harm then good?" Yuugi finished with that question.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem. I mean I got a strong power sorce coming from the boy but it didn't feel evil. I think Cynthia is just being over protective of Jessa. I seem to recall you doing the same for the girl in the past." Came the spirits reply.

"How did you know?" Yuugi asked remembering a second later that due to their bond, Yuugi could feel what his Yami was feeling and the same went for the other way around.

"If your worried we can go over there and check on her if you want." Yami offered which brought a smile to Yuugi's face.

Just as they had set out to go over to Jessamine's place, a light cut through the darkness that the sky had become. It started small at first but grew by the second forming a hole of sorts through the darkness. The sounds of screeming could be heard off in the distance but the sound could not be pinpointed as a with the crash a few seconds later. The sky then returned to its normal nightly glow traces of what had caused the crash or crashed completely gone. The light display had caused jessa to stir but she shrugged it off when it didn't last. ::I swear this girl can sleep through everything:: she thought as she sat by the bed chosing to keep watch rather then try to wake her anymore tonight. Danny on the other hand flew around and above the city in a huge circle spaning just about every part of the city. Yuugi had run faster Yami taking over at the last minute when it seemed like Yuugi couldn't run the distance from the game shop to where Jessamine lived.

Panting he nocked on the door but did not get any type of reply. Waiting for a few seconds, he tried again louder this time and still no reply. Fearing the worst, Yuugi broke in to the house and raced into Jessamine's open bedroom and checked for any signs of life. Finding she was just sleeping, he sat in the chair Cynthia retreating to her soul room a smile playing across her lips as she saw Yuugi take watch over her charge. You didn't need magic to know that over the years Yuugi had grown attached to Jessamine and fallen for the girl. The only thing was nether party had admitted their feelings for each other still on a deep friendship level. Danny had flown by a smile on his face at seeing them together and him taking care of her. He had only been in town a day, but it wasn't hard to feel that the two of them shared a bond. He returned to his bed finding nothing but broken glass scattered about here and there where had broken off of various structures including lamp posts and select windows.

Not far in the woods outside of town, smoke filled the air as a fire started to die out. Mettle lay scattered amoung the broken tree limbs leaves, and trunks that broken when the object had crashed. As the smoke cleared the remains of what looked like a space ship of some kind lay in a ditch it had created upon inpact all of the windows broken out of it. A few flames flickered in out of life before they had eaten away almost all of the material the ship was constructed of. Amoung the wreckage a girl climbed out of the ditch and over a tree that fallen at its edge. Her body was covered in soot burn marks, and dried blood most of which came from crashing in he first place. She removed her helmet letting her hair flow over her shoulders and down past her mid back. Aside from matted in dried blood, it was brown with what appeared to be blonde and purplish highlights. As she shook her head her bangs seemed to form the signure motou bang cut that Yuugi and his grandfather seemed to have. She left her helmet and space suit at the crash site leaving her clad in only a shirt that looked a hair bigger then a sports braw, but covering to her waist line save for the holes some of which having fresh cuts and gashes on them. She was about Jessamine's height her pale skin save for her top and her pants that once resembled geans, covered in healing or open wounds.

By the time Danny and Jessamine had left for school, the strange girl had arrived at Danny's house fainting as soon as she reached the welcome mat. The sound of her landing face first on the pavment, attracted the attation of Danny's older sister Jazz whom had just opened the door to leave herself being late for school as it was. "mom and dad come here quick!" Jazz called to her parents as she knelt by the girl.

"what is it dear did you see…" Jack the father in the family started to say as he looked down at the girl.

"oh my lets get her inside and into the guest bedroom." Mattie, there mother said as she helped Jazz to pick up the girl.

Once inside Jazz helped her mother clean up and bandage the stranger as best they could before she ran off to school a note from her parents explaining why she was late. "the best thing we can do is keep an eye on her and try to find out who she is when she wakes up." Matte said closing the door letting her sleep.

Jack nodded in agreement and the went downstairs to finish unpacking while the strange girl slep upstairs.


	4. the stranger friend or foe

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or Yugioh, but I do own any original characters mentioned.

A/N: ok so my chapters aren't always the best and they will be like this for a while on and off. I know in the first two chapters I made it seem like Danny/Jessa, but its really going to be Danny/Ann Marie. You will see how it turns out in time.

Chapter 4

The streets were covered in more traffic then normal as news crews stormed the streets on their way to find out about the mysterious crash. Yuugi was pushing Jessamine along the sidewalk trying to make it to school which was proving to be a very difficult task. Danny who lived next door also joined them as they made their way through the people rushing about. "Wow the whole town must be out today." Danny commented as the outline of the school finally came into view.

"Yeah it sure doesn't take long for news to travel around hear." Yuugi commented as the stopped before crossing over to the school. Normally Jessamine could use her hands and get to school with little to no problems, but since almost every person who walked was taking up every inch of the sidewalk, Yuugi offered to push her. Hearing the racket outside her did not argue like she often did when he would offer his services.

Unlike the outside the school was quite empty. Normally the halls would be over filled with students and staff, but the halls were unusually clear. Jessamine and Yuugi stopped off at their lockers to gather their things for class not sure what to expect. Not many people were in class except for Bakura and Kaiba along with a couple of other students. Aside for Jessamine, tea was the only other member in the little band of friends that was in school and even she was running late.

The teacher entered the room and the students stood and said their good mornings to him before returning to their seats. The teacher then turned on the news which was already reporting the crash and talking about the strange events that happened the night before. "What are they saying?" Danny whispered when an add came on.

"Last night a ship of some sort crashed outside of town about a mile from here. Although they didn't find anyone on board, they found what looked like a helmet of some kind and the remains of what appeared to be a space suit. It is not known at this time who was flying the aircraft or if there was anyone else on board the aircraft. In related news, the hospital has become over run with injuries from broken glass or lose eleticeral equipment." Jessa translated glad she could not see the details.

"Well that should explain where most of the school is then." Tea piped up not liking to be kept out of any conversation

"All students or staff please return to your homes school will be closed until feather notice." Came an announcement over the loud speakers about an hour and a half into the school day.

"so what do we do now?" Yuugi asked gathering his things as everyone in the classroom filed out.

"the safest thing to do would to go home and stay off of the street until we have a way to pint the sorce of this trouble.

"I don't think you should be getting involved this time Yuugi. You have to think of your grandfather, he doesn't need you to be taking such risks." Tea commented as they exited the school yard.

"I think that you should stay out of my life and quit trying to be my mother." Yuugi shot back.

"Demo…Yuugi-kun I think that…." Tea continued acting like that he had not said anything.

"Just go home…" Yuugi interrupted vinium in his voice as he chose his words.

"and you need to stop pushing her around and treat her like the little princess that needs to be pampered. You have never treated me that way and I have known you since pre-school." Tea responded just as much hate and in her voice.

"I have an idea we can use to get away from her." Danny said as he told Yuugi to hold on. He then took ahold of the other side of the wheelchair and they turned invisible. The crowed on the sidewalk had not thinned out that much since they had been in school, and by doing this, they had an advantage over those on their way either to the crash site or home. Once they reached Jessamine's, Danny returned them to visible mode and she went inside.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Yuugi asked jessa once they had reached her front door.

"Iie…I'll be alright. I think your grandpa would like to see you, don't think I didn't know you were here alnight." She smiled as she hugged her friend tight being as bold as to kiss him lightly on the lips. As soon as she felt herself doing it she tried to pull back only to feel Yuugi wrap his arms around her and return the kiss.

"Yuugi…you?" she started to ask when he planted another kiss on her lips deeper then the last one.

"I'll be back after I talk to grandpa my love." He whispered as he disspeared leaving Jessa with a content smile.

Danny on the other hand found himself glomped by his parents when they heard about what had happened on the news. After Danny had left and the news report came over the television, they had checked on his and his sisters room making sure that they had avoided any cuts. Even though they couldn't understand the news reports, they didn't have to to know something was wrong. Jack had thought it to be the work of ghosts, but then again he blamed anything that seemed odd on ghosts even though he had never seen any ghost only going on one myth that no ghost can be seen unless the ghost so wished it. Danny knew in his heart that there was more then the work of one ghost to cause such destruction, but after the day he had so far his mind wanted to go with what his father was ranting on about. "I'm just going to be in my room for a while" Danny informed his parents as he headed that way.

"alright dear, but try and keep it quiet our guest needs her rest and she is in the guest room upstairs." His mother called before Danny could get to far out of ear shot.

"right mom, I'll keep that in mind." He said as he entered his room. ::in town two days and we already have a guest how strange:: Danny thought as he placed his school books and things down and tiptoed upstairs to take a peak for himself. Stepping inside the dark room Danny remembered to remain quiet as a girl snored quietly on the guest bed. Keeping it dark, Danny couldn't make out much but that the it was a girl and she looked like a real mess. Aside from that he had nothing to go on. Her hair was tangled and a ras nest and she was dressed in his sister's cloths, which were a little big for her small frame. ::she sure looks kind of cute, and looks like a mix between Yuugi and jessa, I wonder if its some relative:: he thought as he watched the sleeping figure for a while. ::I had better finish that homework.:: he thought to himself giving him a reason to have to leave.

A few hours later the stranger in the guest room awoke and looked about her. Her head was pounding, which didn't help much with anything. Weekly she got out of the bed and opened the door the bright lights of the lit hallway making it hard see a little bit. Once her eyes had recovered from the shock though her vision started to come back into focous. Jack and mattie were downstairs working on rebuilding the fenton ghost portal or aka the ghost zone portal. Slowly she found her way to Danny's room which at the time she was unaware of where she had ended up. "come in.." he called thinking it was one of his parents being polite for once.

Taking the offered invitation, the young girl cracked the doo name?"

r open. "I'm so sorry I'm ….a little lost I think." She chocked out as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

Within seconds Danny was ready and caught her before she could make contact with the carpet and pulled her into his room helping her to sit down on the bed. With the light on, he could see the extent of her injuries and felt for the poor girl. What was not covered by jazz's clothes was covered in dried blood that had leaked through the bandaging, some of the burn marks losing their dangerous red color. "here sit down you shouldn't be moving around like this." Danny said as he helped her to lie back down.

"Now I know how my mom feels." She muttered as a hand flew to her throbbing head.

"who is your mom?" Danny asked wondering if what he was thinking was right.

"Jessamine Motou or as she used to be called Jessamine Hisa." Came the reply.

Danny held back his shock and propped her head up with pillows "you should relax I'll go get you something." He told her. "so what is your name?" he asked

"Ann Marie Motou." She said.

"well Ann, I'll be right back." Danny said before going to get the girl some water.

A few weeks went by and there were no more wired disturbances. Ann also seemed to be recovering quickly but had not returned to a life of school. Durring that time, Danny became really close with her and she returned the feelings. Jessamine and Yuugi didn't know that much about her because Danny didn't know weather not to bring it up, and Ann didn't bother either. She had made friends with them but had a reason to bring up why she was there that she would save for when the time was right.

However, that time came all to soon as Ann was introduced to Domino high and had to deal with the students. It was at that time the great evil from the past decided to make its move. One afternoon while the students were in their lunch break, the sky grew dark once more like the night Ann had arrived but the divastation was much worse then when she crashed down. Where the sun should be an eye ball of sorts took its place much like the eye that each of the item holders held, but this one was a bright red and the only light in the sky.

Danny, Jessamine, Ann, Tea, Joey, Tristain, and Joey's little sister Serenity were all over in the living room of the Motou residence. Serenity had stopped into town a couple days before this one to see her brother and the gang chose to visit the game shop for lunch today instead of staying at school. As the darkness spread over the city, a bad feeling washed over the gamg one of which all of them could forget. Even Danny being new to town had a sick feeling of dread, which was a feeling that he didn't normally feel. However, when he did it meant a big fight was ahead and this time was no different.

The sounds of brick and glass hitting each other and metle and other things crashing down echoed through the streets as buildings and sidewalks started to crumble under some unknown force. Danny had flown over the city while Jessamine and Yuugi tried to harness the power of their items to protect everyone in the small living room. It seemed like the only structure that wasn't affected was the Kaiba estate which seemed to be now floating out to sea with the rush of the tides. Duel monsters as well as what looked like mummies moved about amongst the rubble the souls of the dead being sucked into the glowing mass. "It has begun the age of destruction." Ann Marie suddenly said after the shaking had ended and everyone was gathered on a patch of sidewalk

"So its your fault all of this happening." Tea was the first to accuse as the remains of a roof nearly landed on her only to have her knocked out of the way by the very person she had just accused of causing the destruction.

"as much as I dislike you tea for being a jealous bitch, I'm going to let it go and save your neck, all I can say is if you don't shape up I won't be able to save you again." Ann warned eyeing tea.

"So do you know what the cause of this is?" Danny asked as he helped ann out of the broken window that she had slipped into when she had knocked tea out of the way of the falling roof.

"well I think I'll have to get to that after we get somewhere safe to talk. If we stand around here we are going to die." Ann stated as she leaned on Danny for the support she needed her legs much like her mothers but before now much stronger then her mother's were.

"I think I know where we can hide." Danny offered as he led everyone to the basement of his house which was far enough underground that if his parents were down there would have missed getting crushed. "the prolem is just getting my parnents to want to go….with all that is happening they will want to be right in the middle of it." He commented as he reached a side entrance into the basement Yuugi helping Jessamine down and the others right on their heals. Sure enough Danny's parents were where he said they might be working on yet another ghost catching invention. Danny knew talking to his parents was pointless in getting them to agree so he would have to use some sort of force to get them interested in some place else. While their backs were turned, he transformed into his ghost form and pushed the botton to open the portal and pushed his parents inside. Sure enough the sight of all the ghosts flying around in the ghost zone was enough to distract his parents and get them to move through it so that they could get to a safe enough hiding place.

Not wanting anything else to get lose or come in, Danny used some quick flying and speed to get far enough out and in to shut the portal doors. Just ads Danny flew in and the doors slammed shut, the roof caved in blocking the exit. While in the ghost zone Danny confessed everything to his parents about who he was, and Jazz acted like it was a shock when in truth she had known for a while that he was at least fighting the ghosts but dismissed it as wired and ridiculous. After walking a bit, they found the portal to the old home and decied to hide in the old basement.


	5. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or Yugioh. The people in this fiction you don't recognize kind of go without saying mine unless stated otherwise.

A/n: can't promise much for this chapter maybe a bit of romance…We'll have to see so be on the look out for it.

Chapter 5

Once everyone was in the old basement Jessamine and Yuugi used the power of their items to hide everyone from any human sight or sound. The power usage was a strain but they were the only ones that could do much good. "Ok start explaining." Tea hissed as soon as everyone was protected.

"Now young lady that's no way to treat one of your friends." Mattie said getting onto tea as if she was her own daughter.

Yuugi Jessa, and Danny all had to cringe when tea spoke again. "You are not my mother and have no right to tell me what to do." She said fire seemingly flashing through her eyes and venom in her voice.

Mattie did not break down at her words used to back talk first with Jazz and every once and a while Danny. "When you are in my preance you will not speak like that to me or my children!" Mattie yelled and was about to continue on with her rant until Jack, her husband, cut her off.

"Now Ann….you were going to say?" Jack asked after he had managed to calm his wife down a bit and Joey and Tristan found some way to restrain Tea and keep her from interrupting.

"Well you see I come to you from the future. I am a year older then Danny, and my parents are Jessamine Hisa, and Yuugi Motou. About a year ago my time, our planet had gone under attack. Many of our people had fled to Eygept where King Yami had once again taken his place. However, it wasn't going to be that easy." She started to explain as tears stung at the back of her eyes. Danny held her close to him and rubbed small circles ion her back.

"Its going to be ok…" he said soothingly to her.

She took yet another deep breath and continued. "Soon after we had fled, our home and the entire island that was once home to Japan, fell like a tone of bricks. Many lives were lost not all of them able to escape in time. The danger sweapt over the planet leaving every place it visited like the one before it a pile of rubble where homes and streets and forests once lived. King Yami, Queen Cynthia, Mom and Dad as well as Joey Tristan and others fought as one teem fending off the threat, but all our power was worthless. It was then, it decided that it was going to make sure the future never happened." She continued her voice shaking with every word. "This evil is from acent times, he was known as the god of death or something like that, I believe you fought him before." She said as she looked to Yuugi and Jessa.

"That's right I think you mean Anubis. He had gotten lose due to some old prophecy and caused a lot of trouble." Yuugi confirmed.

"Well He will return again. He had warned when he discovered that our power was too strong that he would return. Mom and dad sent me back here to warn you before he had returned, but I couldn't stop him, he had fallowed me and has already flattened most of the planet depending on where he landed in search of Yuugi Yami and Cynthia and Jessa." She explained. "The reason I didn't say anything until now was due to the fact the crash hurt me to bad and damaged my memory. But, we have a bigger problem too." She said.

Danny looked over at the closed doors that entered into the ghost zone. She didn't have to say anything as he exchanged looks with his parents who gave each other a quick glance then looked back at their son. "He plans on using the host zone and the ghosts within as his armey right?" he stated more then asked.

"Yeah I think so. In my time the ghost hunting tech has improved since ghosts have made it a point to try and live among us. Some are good and assist in the reterval of those that are not, but then …that was the least of our problems. The engery in that ghost portal was what powered the time grid allowing me to come through it.

"So how do we fight this kind of thing?" Tristain asked.

"What ever we can do we are not afraid to do." Joey added. "We are friends first and that in the end is what will most likely save us." He added with his normally goffy grin.

"That I do not know, but for now I think we need to find some place to stay and return to Domino and see if there is anything left." Mattie said as she stood. Yuugi went with her while Jessamine held the others under the protective cover. Mattie looked about the house and noticed it had not been sold yet, but was a little unnerved about staying there. She knew that the strange boy and the young girl couldn't hold them under their protection forever, but what else could she do. She felt torn and lost still trying to take in everything she had been said. She motioned to Yuugi and they returned to the basement. "I really hate doing this, but we may have to get your friend Sam involved Danny." Mattie sighed looking at her son.

"Well she does have a big enough place for the all of us to use I guess." He said as he slowly took the cell out of his pocket. Ann was sleeping now after Danny had managed to relax her enough to do so. The girl had been through enough and he didn't want to put her through more then need be so soon.

"We shouldn't involve anyone else if we don't have too, so many lives in danger already." Yuugi started when Jessamine put a Reassuring hand on his shoulder…which in seconds was looping its way around his waist.

"I don't like it any more then you do love, but our powers won't protect us and the others to allow us to hide in this empty house. We also can't go home since our homes pretty much caved in around us…." She explained as she pulled herself closer to Yuugi.

"I know your right…" Yuugi commented as he kissed her softly holding her close to him. The kiss didn't last long enough for Jessamine's taste but she had to remember that others were watching her even if she herself couldn't see it. Smiling she pulled back.

"We can go over there now… Sam is home alone and she called Tucker for company so he should be there. He might as well find out too, considering if we didn't tell him he would find himself in the line of fire and we would have to tell him later anyway." Danny started and explained as he hit the off switch on his hands free phone like device that Tucker had given him before he had moved.

Once Danny hung up with his friend, he smiled and led the way to Sam's place. Jessamine and Yuugi released the power of their items after everyone was outside and far enough away from the house so not to attract any attention that was unneeded. The power drained them both to the point that Joey ended up pushing the wheelchair while Jessa held Yuugi on her lap allowing them both to rest. Tea lagged behind the rest of them growling at the turn of events despite everything that had happened so far. It wasn't long before everyone reached Sam's place and Joey and Tristan's jaws dropped at the sight of it. "This is even bigger then Kaiba's place." Joey exclaimed once his voice returned to him.

"Wow…..rich chick huh I hope she is not a snob like Kaiba tends to be." Tristan commented.

"She isn't a snob like some people like to think." Danny reassured them as he knocked on the door and a young girl stood in the open doorway. Her skin for the most part was quite pail and black hair framed her face. On her wrists she had black wrist bands, and her outfit was Goth like in itself mostly black with a hint of green and purple. When she saw Danny, she wrapped her arms around him with a death grip, before she showed everyone else in. Tucker was already in one of the many rooms in front of a video game system, his eyes so fixed on the screen in front of him he didn't notice Sam enter the room and turn it off. "Hey why did you do that Sam?!" Tucker complained as he looked down at the now off television.

"The others are here and you and I have to listen since they need our help." Sam stated as tucker listened fallowing her into the living room.

After everyone was seated, Ann repeated her story for tucker and Sam. Both of the friends sat there in shock for several minutes upon hearing the strange story. Ann was excusted and was once again asleep against Danny's lap. "This can't be real and seems so wrong." Tucker said after a long and unnerving silence.

"I know tuck, but they need our help even if all we can do is support Danny and his new found friends." Sam stated as she looked over the group half of them appeared to be sleeping while the other half appeared to be struggling to stay awake. "But first, I think everyone here just needs to rest."

With a smile, she helped get everyone placed in a room. Danny shared a room with Ann while his parents did the same. Joey, Tristan, and Tea, each got their own room and Yuugi insisted on sharing a room with Jessa saying he wanted to help her if need be. Tea was angry to have to be with Yuugi when she loved him and would not deal with the fact someone else loved him as well, and happy that she could have her own bed and personal space. She made it a point to herself to stay out of it and stay to herself until they returned home. Joey didn't go to bed right away, instead he ran around checking out the place Sam chacing him to keep him from breaking anything. She sighed when he finally calmed himself down enough and with two armloads of snacks he went to Tristan's room to share them with him before retiring for the evening.

Jessamine flopped down on her bed and sighed as she lay along side Yuugi. He had pulled her close and started to massage the tender flesh of her muscles which in turn earned a moan from the girl after a while. Yuugi then kissed her again licking at her lips his hand sliding down to twick the nipple of her exposed breast. Jessamine had to suppress a gasp of pleasure at the contact while her hand reached down stroking Yuugi's member lightly. Moments later she yawned and turned her back to him falling asleep on her side. Removing his boxers, Yuugi wrapped his arms around from behind making sure their skin was touching his member in the grove of her ass and his face berried in the small of her back. Upon feeling this, Jessamine started to dream some rather wet dreams.

Meanwhile in Danny's room he was helping Ann into bed making sure she was not in any pain and alright before slipping into the bathroom to change into his night cloths. He made himself a bed on the nearby couch that was in the spaceish room. About halfway into the night Ann started crying and tossing and turning in her sleep. beads of sweat ran over her skin and her entire body was shivering. Her cries and occasional screams woke Danny who in turn tried to wake her, but had to hold and confert her. "Its going to be alright." He said in a soft soothing tone of voice as he kissed her hair which was sticking to her face from her cold sweat as he rocked her back and forth in his arms fear starting to creep through him when what he was doing seemed to be taking to long for his liking.

In her dream filled mind, Ann could feel a safe warm feeling holding her and a soft relaxing voice that seemed to call out to her through the fear of the war. In her mind she thought she felt strong arms holding her tight protecting her from the evil that had intrapped her. "come on wake up… please…" she heard a fibular voice calling to her through the fog of her mind, it was the same voice in her dreams but seemed more real. "we need you…I need you.." it said sounding more urgent as she felt soft lips touching her own.

Opening her eyes she blinked as Danny's face came into view. "Danny…?" she asked once he removed his lips from hers touching them not sure if she felt right meaning if what she felt was even real.

"I'm sorry….I…" Danny started as he hugged her and she placed a finger over his lips before kissing him again. When she pulled back he smiled tears spilling from his eyes of happiness this rather then pain or fear. He knew then by that simple kiss that she felt for him the way he had felt for her.

"Stay with me…" came her simple request as she looked into eyes blue des. Danny simply nodded and lay down with her wrapping the covers over them both. The two shared another heart pounding kiss before the evil world of sleep claimed them.

The sky of Domino started to light up once again but not with the healthy blue, but a sick read color. Mummies of all kinds and shapes including old cats started digging through the rubble in search of something. A few people clung to life, but not many and others managed to trap themselves in underground basements to escape the destruction above. "Revenge will be mine." A voice echoed through the streets which were mostly empty save for the few places still standing.


	6. The battle begains here

Disclaimer, I don't own Yugioh or Danny Phantom, but I do own Kayla. I am making this story for pure fun and non profit purposes only.

A/N: still fighting that evil thing known as writer's block, but I'll get through it. Thanks to the reviewer that made the suggestion, but I'll have to wait and see how the story goes first.

Chapter 6

Danny groaned as he stretched in his sleep morning coming all too soon to him. He could hear Sam moving about as she prepared to go to school, a place Danny was lucky not to have to visit, but then again he may yet depending on how things went. It was then he realized that he had his arms around something or rather a someone and for an instant forgotten how he had gotten to be holding the person. He jumped up quickly standing on the edge of the bed as the person in question slowly rolled over on her back her hair scattered in her face. Danny couldn't help but to smile at this as he pushed the strands out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. He was glad this action didn't wake her, smiling he headed into the adjoining bathroom and started to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Ann stirred feeling slightly neverous until she remembered where she was and who she was with. Fear crept through her for a few seconds when she didn't see or feel Danny beside her, but it didn't take long for her to hear the shower water running. She sighed in relief when she heard it shut off and Danny came out a few minutes latter fully dressed. "I didn't wake you did I?" Danny asked as he continued to dry his face and hairs his cloths sticking to his still wet skin.

"Iie.." Ann whispered forgetting for a moment Danny couldn't speak Japanese very well, but his nod proved he may have understood that word.

"I made sure to leave you some hot water if you want to get cleaned up." Danny said as a blush stained his cheeks as he looked at the young girl beside him.

"Thanks…. For staying with me like you did last night and for leaving me some hot water." She said as she quickly kissed him and retreated into the bathroom to shower and wash up. Danny couldn't help but smile as he watched her naked form disappear through the door before it shut behind her.

That same morning Yuugi was the first to wake up as he recalled the events of the height before. He didn't know what to think or feel since he had just made love to the girl of his dreams completely shocked at himself for doing so. ::She looks so calm and piceful…sleeping like that.:: he thought as he pushed a strand of sweat soaked hair out of her closed sightless brown eyes. It was times like this that he wished that the new found love of his life could see, but sadly she couldn't. He reached down and kissed her softly happy that she remained sleeping because he knew once the fighting started once again she wouldn't get enough of it. "I'll be in the shower." He said in case Jessa could hear him before he departed for the bathroom some dry clean cloths tucked under his arm.

The show water woke Jessamine who like her future child was a little confused as to what was happening around her. She sat in bed for a few minutes her brown eyes still closed as she tried to get the sleep out of them. However, it appeared she was failing at this task. Groaning she opened her brown eyes blinking sleep out of them as they came into focus as much as they could. After hearing the shower water turn off she entered the bathroom in search of the bath tub. Her bones and muscles hurt for the oddest reason, and as long as it was calm, she was going to take full advantage of it. "Is everything ok love?" Yuugi asked as she stretched her bones cracking after she entered the bath room.

"Hai…" came her reply as she found the tub checking for remaining hot water. Finding it she let the tub fill a knock sounding at the door moments later.

"I'll get it…" Yuugi stated leaving his girlfriend to the tub and the bath he knew so desperately needed.

Taking the sheet off the bed, he used it to cover himself since he hadn't time to finish dressing before the knock got louder. "can I help you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Tucker and I are off to school. I thought you could tell everyone for me." Sam stated not bothering to pry the door open afraid of what she might see on the other side if she did.

Yuugi nodded and Sam left. Once he felt himself alone he made the bed again and quickly dressed wishing he had time to get a clean outfit on. But the up coming war didn't give much time to pack properly for an unexpected trip. When Jessamine finished she joined him along with the others "So what do we do now?" Joey asked taking a seat on Sam's over stuffed couch Tristan across him in a chair similar to it.

"Well using duel monsters to fight is always an option." Tristan offered.

"Duel monsters?" Danny asked.

"Duel monsters is a type of card game, the cards are very unique and contain mmany different kinds of monster magic and trap cards." Yuugi explained handing his deck over for Yuugi to examine.

"The game itself can become quite complicated with so many different ways to play, but with the right kind of power, the cards can become quite dangerous." Jessamine chimed in explaining what little she knew about the game based on her very much un wanted experiences.

"don't remind me.." Joey said as he shivered at the past memories that were provided.

"Gomen....Joey- Kun." Jessamine replied.

"Well I think that we should go back and see what is left of the town." Danny offered.

"I don't know about this…" Mattie started as she looked at her son.

"Not all of will go… Danny can go in his ghost form and only take one of with him for added protection." Joey put in."

"Wow, Joey said something smart for once." Tristan laughed.

"Boys don't start now isn't the time." Jessamine warned giving them the evil eye.

"I'll go with you. After all it is because of me that this war is starting." Ann offered.

"This isn't your fault Ann, he would have come back weather or not you came or not. What you have done so far is good." Yuugi said trying to consul her as if he knew already.

"I'm not sure anyone should leave…." Mattie continued.

"I'll be fine and I can hold Ann so we can stay intangible or go that way if need be." Danny added.

"Danny makes a very good point, and I think Ann needs to do something to feel needed." Jazz added after joining everyone in the spaces living room.

After much arguing, Mattie agreed to let Danny go Ann right behind him. The trip through the ghost zone was faster this time or so it seemed, until some of Danny's old "friends" showed up. Ann screamed as one of them grabbed at her, but couldn't because she was a human, and in the ghost zone ghosts couldn't touch Humans, except for Danny, using his powers to make one hand human so that it could latch on to her. If anything, Danny was glad for once that he was a Halfa. Upon reaching the ghost zone portal door leading to their basement in Japan, he found that the doors must have been Jamed from the force of the destruction above it. He then went ghost completely taking Ann turning intangible flying the both of them through the closed doors and up through the rubble that once served as their home.

The sky was red like blood and Ann shivered as the air smelled of death destruction and pure evil. In that way, she was like her mother and father always having the unexplainable ability to feel how strong the evil was even smell and in some cases like this one taste it. Her eyes grew wide in shock at the earth below them. What was once a happy town was piles of shattered glass, splinters of wood piles of rock and sand, leaving nothing standing. Birds flew in the black and red sky, but they were not normal birds, but ghost birds that could live in this mess.

The birds flew fast and came at Danny hard making him drop Ann. screamed as she found herself falling to the ground. Danny dove to catch her, but the birds kept him from doing so. "Ann!" he screamed as he saw her body vanish in a cloud of dust. His eyes grew wide in fear as he flew into the smoke and dust praying against all odds that she would be alive. Using hidden strength he didn't know he had until now, Danny blasted the birds with a green glowing power, but with twice as much force then he was used to, but he didn't stop to think how he was able to do it, Ann was the only thing on his mind. The dust had settled, and she lie not moving on the remaining pavement. He landed beside her checking for any sign of life.

As he checked her over, two bandage covered arms came out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Danny and the unmoving Ann. Danny Tried to cut himself free, and even phase through the creatures, but with little to no luck. All he managed to do was make it easy for them to get their pray underground.

Meanwhile, back in Danny's old home town, Sam and Tucker were returning to Sam's place after school to see if there had been any news on the upcoming war. She had just come into her living room in time to hear Mattie say, "Danny and Ann have been gone a long time, I don't like the look of this."

"What do you mean Mrs. Fenton?" Sam asked arms loaded down with books which just clattered to the floor when she saw the look in the older woman's eyes.

"Danny and Ann went through the ghost zone back to Domino in hopes of seeing the extent of the damage so far, they left shortly after you and Tucker left for school." Yuugi supplied as a sudden pain rushed through him. Jessamine started to go to his aid, but she two was caught up with the same pain as her lover.

"Yuugi, Jessamine, are you two alright?" Joey said as he raced to kneel beside his best friends.

"something terrible has happened, even though Ann….is from the future, Jessa and I can seemingly feel her. Yuugi said as a numb feeling over came him and he fainted. But before he could fall limply to the floor, a light admitted from his puzzle covering his entire body. When it had faded a taller version of himself stood in his place his hair the same as Yuugi, but his eyes had a darker look to them.

Sam's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, at the sight before her. Seconds later, a similar transformation over came the weekend Jessamine, but instead of coming from a puzzle the light came from her broach. Jessamine's hair grew about 3 inches longer and went about 3 and a half shades lighter. Her forehead had a simple on it like the one on the front of her pendent, which was no longer around her neck but acted like a chocker instead. Jewls lined the symbol on her forehead on each of the symbol acting like a string to hold it in place. Her eyes turned teal with flecks of the brown her counter parts eyes had, but her eyes showed a hint of fierceness to them.

By the time tucker entered the room, his books met the floor in the same fasion that Sam's had as he caught the girl before she crashed onto the tile floor.

"it's a long story." Yami replied quickly as he tried to explain the whole thing to tucker.

"Cool!" Tucker said happily after absorbing the information just now provided to him. "so where is Danny?" he asked a few minutes later.

Everyone exchanged looks unsure on how to answer the question. They feered the worst for their friend unable to contact him or Ann. Tucker instantly tried Danny on his hands free phone, but with little to no luck. All he could hear was static and got a shock from it moments after that.

Danny watched as the unconscious Ann had been put on an aulter of some kind lit by torches. She will make a fine offering."came a voice from one of the droans.

"And the boy?" another asked.

"The boss will deal with him, right now all he wants is the girl. Said the first before Ann the table and the figures vanished leaving a hole where they once had been. The sound of rubble tumbling through the space was the only sound for miles as the red sky moved over the ocean and headed like a bad storm to the United states where Yuugi and his friends were hiding out.


	7. The time has come: fight back

* * *

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Danny Phantom or Yugioh but I do own Jessamine and Ann Marie.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm finally updating, but its like I said in chapter one chapters may come a few days apart or months or even years apart. So bear with me cause I can only write when inspiration hits me, and seeing as how I've been inspired to work on some other stories this one took a back seat for a while. I'll update as fast as I can, and thanks to anyone who will review or has reviewed in the past.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hours passed and still no sign from Danny or Ann. Mattie begun to grow worried as did Tucker and Sam. Jessamine and Yuugi still hadn't changed back from the people they had seemingly had transformed into and of chores they still had to explain the full extent of the power that was around their necks from the items they each held. An evening storm had come and now it was poring down rain the drops hammering against the home as the wind picked up acting as if it itself could knock down the huge mation on its own. "I'm getting worried Jack. The kids haven't called ever since they had gone on that mission." Mattie informed her husband.

"Don't worry Danny is a strong boy he will be just fine, and that Ann girl knows things about this time that no one else has learned yet." Jack replied hard at work perfecting another ghost hunting tool.

"I suppose your right but I'm still worried." Mattie repeated knowing her husband wasn't going to give in until he had completed his project.

While Mattie tried to convince Jack to come in with her The newly transformed Jessamine and Yuugi were explaining to Tucker and Sam a little bit more about themselves Jue and the others already knowing what their friends were capeable of doing and knowing more about the power of an item as they put it then they really wanted to know. They had introduced themselves as Queen Cynthia and Pharaoh Atemu from an acient past that occurred over 5000 years ago. "So if what you are saying is true, then that means that Danny and Ann may be in danger?" Sam asked suddenly worried about Danny after hearing about it was possible for a person to be connected to another through forces yet to be explained, by recounting what had happened with Pegasus and Duelist Kingdom.

"That's right, Ann may be hurt and Jessamine and Yuugi could have physically felt it being that in the future she is their Daughter." Atemu explained.

"We cant count for Danny though, but I'm sure that he is fine." Cynthia added.

"So if Danny was hurt, Tucker or I could feel it possibly?" Sam asked the whole idea not making anything easier.

"Yes, that is quite possible. The bound you had established as friends exceeds everything else and even if you were angry with each other at this point and time you would still most likely feel it." Atemu continued explaining as Joey shuttered at the memories of Duelist Kingdom.

"So what can we do now?" Tristan asked, "I'm sure Danny's mom and or dad are getting worried." He added pointing to a wall clock.

"I'd say wait and see, but judging on what had happened to our counter parts, we need a way back to Domino." Cynthia commented.

"But who do we know that could give us a ride?" Joey asked remembering all to well what had happened the last time he asked Kaiba for a lift back during the time they were stuck out west.

"A ride isn't a problem, involving way to many people is." Sam commented. "I've got access to any form of transportation, but not even Danny's parents are licensed to operate any of it." Sam reminded everyone.

"So that takes us back to square one." Joey said with a frustrated sigh as he looked over at his friends wondering if any one of them had any ideas. Tea had come out of hiding, but since she didn't want to except that Jessamine and Yuugi loved each other and wasn't ready to give up her crush, she just stayed out of it.

Meanwhile back in Domino or what was left of it, Danny flew through the rubble remains of the city in search of her. The sky still was that same blood red color as it had been and Danny knew that wasn't going to change any time soon. "I am the box ghost, and I have a message for you Danny Phantom!" an all too fibular voice cried out over the crowd of ghosts and bandaged freaks that walked amongst the wreckage.

"Look I don't have time for this." Danny all but growled as he reached behind his back only to remember that he didn't have the famous ghost catching tube also known as the Fenton thermos which was sitting on the couch at Sam's place.

"Oh but I think you do…for I know where your girlfriend is being kept." The box ghost informed which earned him a death glear form Danny who did not believe the annoying creature.

The sound of her heart beating seemed to be the only sound as it echoed in her ears. Her head pounded and stung pain starting from it seemingly to branch out in all directions. No light was in the room save for a light burning fire in one single corner from a torch hung high above the room. She tried to stand move run something, but her arms and legs had failed her ten times over. Her back stung as cool air wipped around her and blood trickled freely from her wounds. Despertially she tried frantically to get herself out of the trap, but with little to no luck as the chains binding her only cut and dug into her skin more rivers of blood running down the length of her arms "Danny where are you ?" she called in both English and Japanese knowing that he could only speak English and out of habit she had slipped into Japanese.

"he is not here just yet, but you will see him soon, and your trust will be completely broken." Came a strange voice as a whip of some kind cracked on her exposed back her own scream filling her ears seconds later.

"She spat at the man's face when he forced her face to his hissing with every word she spoke. "I have faith in Danny, and I know he will come back for me."

Your faith sickens me girl…. And your trust will soon be broken." The man replied dropping her causing her neck to pop slightly with a jolt of pain.

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly suppressed them. Who ever this was, wasn't going to get the chance to see how much pain she was in. The whip cracked endlessly on her back the snapping echoing through the room before she passed out. Only then did the pounding stop her exposed black covered with her blood no trace of her original skin color remaining.

Two men slammed her body against a stone table her bones cracking as they hit. Her hands and feet were latched to it spread open and all remaining traces of clothing removed. The room was then plunged into darkness the only sounds were Ann's labored breathing, and the drip of her blood spilling onto the floor in small puddles.

Outside Danny searched for her but with little to no luck. He had ignored the box ghost not feeling he could really trust him due to the fact that that ghost seemed to have nothing in his head. A small light caught his eye and he flew to it only to be caught off guard and knocked out of the sky.

Upon hitting his head Danny lost control of his ghost powers and his human formed returned. The same creatures that Took Ann away were now holding him with an Iron death grip. He had already lost the battle to stay awake, so his captors had no trouble chaining him up in the darkness. He groaned waking a few minutes later struggling to get free from his bonds finding that he wasn't able to so easy. It was then he noticed he was still in human form and the force of the blow must have knocked him out.

Transforming he tried to phase out of the trap, but discovered he couldn't quite hold a transformation. Someone or something was controlling his every move and he was powerless to do anything about it Despite the throbbing pain he continued trying until someone entered the room. "I don't know who you are, but you had better let me and Ann go!" He yelled as he tried once again to stay in ghost form.

"Oh I don't think so. I will break your lover's faith and trust, and you my boy are going to do it for me." The voice laughed.

"I would never do such a thing you hear me now let us go!" Danny countered trying to get free once again only to have the chains tighten themselves tighter around his wrist.

"I think you will." He laughed evily before all went dark again vanishing in the light only to reappear controlling Danny's mind two servants cutting the boy free.

Meanwhile back in the USA the shoreline was starting to meet the same fate as Japan as structures started crumbling and vichels stop working. Needless to say it didn't take long for the events to hit local news and the Internet those being the two quickest ways of providing media to the masses.

Just as the Pharaoh and his whife had predicted, the instant something happened to Danny Tucker and Sam seemed to feel it. It wasn't quite the same as the connection that Cynthia and the pharaoh had shared, but it was still there. Like Joey and Tristin had felt, that feeling of dred along with a sharp sting in or near their hearts. "That feeling you described.." Sam started… "Was it like a sharp stab to the heart?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why what is wrong?" Tea asked putting on a fake smile pretending she cared about what was going on.

"Then something has happened to Danny." Sam announced.

Everyone turned and looked at her different expressions written on their faces. Some of them had shock while some had understanding. "We are running out of time." Tucker said flipping on the news reports flying in as more and more cities and states fell over due to this dangerous mad man or woman. Atamu stood holding Cynthia close. "Then its time to fight back." He decared.

* * *


End file.
